Bookman avant tout
by FearlessQueen
Summary: Au cours d'une mission, Kanda est gravement blessé. Ramené d'urgence à la Congrégation, Lavi reste à son chevet. Il devra faire un choix, mais celui-ci n'est il pas décidé d'avance ?


Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino.

Titre: Bookman avant tout

Rating: K+

C'est un OS que j'ai écris pour l'anniversaire d'une de mes meilleures amies, surement le seul Yuvi que j'écrirais de toute ma vie.

Bon anniversaire Cha'

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bookman avant tout<span>**

Les sous terrains de la congrégation de l'Ombres étaient encore plongés dans le noir à cette heure matinale. Seules quelques bougies aux mèches presque entièrement consumées éclairaient encore faiblement l'endroit. Une barque branlante glissait lentement sur l'eau. Le bruit de vaguelettes provoquées par le déplacement de l'embarcation sonnait comme amplifiée dans cet espace clos quand elles se brisaient sur les murs, donnant à l'endroit un aspect sinistre. La Mort se serait trouvée sur le bateau, emportant avec elle sa dernière victime et retournant au royaume des Enfers que cela n'aurait pas semblé étrange. Car après tout, la situation n'était pas vraiment différente, mise à part le fait que le condamné avait encore une chance de survivre.

-Tu peux pas ramer plus vite bon sang ?

-Ou…Oui je fais mon possible…

-Calmes toi Lavi, ce n'est pas en t'en prenant à lui que la barque ira plus vite.

-Je te ferais remarquer mon cher Allen que Yû est en train de se vider de son sang et que si on continue à cette vitesse il se pourrait bien qu'il soit mort avant qu'on arrive au QG.

Le trouveur – un petit jeune dont c'était de toute évidence la première mission – lâcha un sanglot de culpabilité. Le Maudit soupira. Lui aussi était inquiet pour Kanda, mais ce n'était pas en agressant le tout jeune membre de la congrégation qu'ils arriveraient plus vite. Il vérifia une nouvelle fois les bandages archaïques qu'il avait appliqué sur les blessures du kendoka. Les lambeaux de sa chemise blanche qui avait servie de compresses et de garrot étaient maintenant imbibés du sang de l'exorciste. Son pouls était faible, mais il respirait il pourrait tenir jusqu'à leur arrivé.

A la base, ils étaient partit pour une simple mission de reconnaissance : une innocence à trouver, quelques akumas à détruire. Rien d'insurmontable en somme. Malheureusement, la situation avait dégénéré quand les akumas s'étaient mis à se multiplier en rafale. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils s'étaient retrouvés encerclé par une armée de ces machines du diable. Le combat était inégale, ils étaient un peu plus d'une centaine, et eux seulement trois. Les akumas de niveaux un et deux ne leur avaient pas posés de problème, mais avec ceux de niveau trois, les choses n'avaient pas été les même. Ils étaient plus rapides, plus forts et plus rusés que leurs autres congénères. Les trois compagnons s'étaient battus comme des bêtes pour leur survit, et si Allen et Lavi avaient plusieurs blessures superficielles, Kanda lui c'était effondré aussitôt le dernier monstre éliminé. Plusieurs profondes entailles zébraient son torse de rouge et le sang s'écoulait abondamment de son corps. Ils avaient arrêté avec les moyens du bord – c'est-à-dire la chemise d'Allen – l'hémorragie, mais sans grand résultat. Une course contre la montre, ou plutôt contre la mort, c'était alors engagée pour ramener leur camarade en vie.

C'est avec soulagement que les deux exorcistes aperçurent enfin la berge de débarquement. Komui les y attendait, la mine soucieuse. La barque était à peine calé contre le mur que le rouquin mettait pied à terre, les bras tendus vers le balafré pour que celui-ci lui confi le corps inanimé du japonais.

-J'ai eu votre message, comment va-t-il ? S'enquit le grand intendant.

-Mal, répondit Allen en descendant à son tour de l'embarcation, on l'emmène tout de suite à l'infirmerie.

Sans attendre la réponse du brun au béret, il s'élança à la poursuite de Lavi qui se dirigeait déjà au pas de course vers le dispensaire, son fardeau blotti dans les bras. Heureusement pour eux, les couloirs étaient presque vide à cette heure la et ils n'eurent pas de mal à monter rapidement à l'étage approprié. Ils laissaient sur leur trace une nette coulée de sang, si bien que n'importe qui aurait pu les suivre à la trace sans le moindre problème. Au fur et à mesure que la distante vers leur destination diminuait, leur inquiétude ne cessait de grandir face à la pâleur de plus en plus prononcé du japonais. Lavi ne pu s'empêcher de penser que le contraste entre sa peau blanche et ses cheveux couleur corbeau lui donnait un air fantomatique. Sa gorge se noua plus encore, bien que cela ne soit gère possible.

L'arrivée à l'infirmerie se fit en fanfare. Allen défonça presque la porte qui alla s'échouer sur le mur en un bruit assourdissant. Aussitôt, une nuée d'infirmière en blouse blanche se précipita sur eux, les engloutissant sous les questions. Kanda fut arraché aux bras du borgne et emmené dans une salle adjacente, alors que les deux autres exorcistes se faisaient entrainer vers le fond de la salle afin d'y faire soigner leurs blessures. Pendant la demie heure que dura leur soins, aucun des deux ne dit mot, plongés dans la brume comateuse de calme qui suit les moments de stress qu'ils venaient de vivre. Ils avaient récupéré l'innocence, mais la vie d'un ami aurait été un prix bien trop lourd à payer pour qu'ils s'en réjouissent.

Quelques contons imbibés de désinfectant et pansements plus tard, la porte derrière laquelle le brun et une demie douzaine d'infirmière avaient disparu se rouvrit. L'infirmière en chef se dirigea vers les deux compagnons de son patient.

-Alors ? Questionna l'apprenti bookman.

-Il a la peau dure, il s'en sortira. Vous avez fait du bon travail pour limiter les dégâts. Quelques jours de repos et il sera sur pied !

Les sourires qui se peignirent sur les visages soulagés des deux apôtres lui firent plaisir. Finalement cet asocial de Kanda avait réussi à se faire des amis sur qui il pouvait compter en cas de danger.

-Vous devriez aller vous reposer vous deux, vous avez une sale tête, leur conseilla-t-elle.

-On pourrait aller le voir avant ? demanda Lavi, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

-Seulement l'un d'entre vous alors.

Lavi allait demander a son compagnon si ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'il y aille quand un bruit monstrueux en provenance du ventre de celui-ci résonna dans toute la pièce.

-Ahah, désolé, je meurs de faim, s'expliqua le Maudit. Lavi je te laisse y aller, on se rejoint plus tard.

Sans même attendre de réponse, il tourna les talons, suivit de la femme en blouse blanche, et se dirigea vers la sortit, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il venait de faire sa B.A. de la journée, il avait de quoi être fière non ? Laisser Lavi seul avec l'asocial lui semblait une bonne idée pour que le manieur du marteau déclare enfin sa flamme à son aimé. Il marcha donc tranquillement vers la cafétéria pour aller se remplir la panse, débarrassé de tout le stress qui l'avait accablé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Lavi pénétra le plus calmement et silencieusement possible dans la chambre ou avait été mis Kanda. La respiration lente de l'exorciste lui indiqua qu'il était toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil. Il s'approcha lentement du lit, effrayé d'un mouvement trop brusque ne tire le brun des bras de Morphée, et s'assit sur la chaise disposée à côté. Il hésita un moment, puis finalement, il se saisit des doigts fins du japonais et les serra doucement entre les siens.

Il s'autorisa un soupire de soulagement. Il avait cru le perdre cette nuit. D'habitude le brun était téméraire, mais pas suicidaire, jamais il ne l'avait vu en si mauvais état. Quand il avait vu son corps échoué dans la poussière et couvert de sang, son cœur avait raté un battement. Il aurait surement paniqué si Allen n'avait pas été la pour le calmer. Si jamais Kanda ne s'en était pas sortit, il ne sait pas ce qu'il serait devenu. Le japonais tenait une place très important dans sa vie et dans son cœur bien trop importante. Il connaissait le kendoka depuis plusieurs années maintenant, et au fil du temps ses sentiments n'avaient fait que croitre à son encontre, se transformant rapidement en un amour inavouable. En tant que futur Bookman, il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer, ni même d'être aimé. Autrefois, ce statu le préservait des gens qui l'approchait, mais depuis qu'il était entré à la congrégation, il le voyait comme une cage en fer, des barreaux derrière lesquels ni ses amis, ni l'homme qu'il aimait, ne pouvaient l'atteindre. Kanda était comme un ange tentateur pour lui, une créature venu de l'Enfer pour l'écarter de sa voie déjà tracée, mais un être qu'on avait tellement envie d'aimer qu'il était impossible de lui en vouloir.

-Tu m'as fais peur tu sais ? Chuchota-t-il dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

Il n'obtient aucune réponse, pas même un froncement de sourcils. Il en profita pour admirer une fois encore la beauté des traits fins du propriétaire de Mugen. Il était moins pâle que précédemment. Tous ses muscles étaient détendus, son visage n'affichait aucune moue de contrariété ou d'agacement et il n'en était que plus beau. Lavi se rappelait être tombé sous le charme de son physique ravageur avant tout. Son corps superbe et élancé était une tentation pour n'importe qui. Pour le roux, il incarnait à lui seul la notion de parfait. Combien de fois avait il rêvé de leur deux corps se collant et s'entrelaçant en une danse charnelle ? Il ne les comptait plus depuis longtemps…

-Tu es si mignon quand tu dors Yû.

Il sourit en imaginant la réaction qu'il aurait pu avoir s'il avait était éveillé. L'entente de son prénom le mettait toujours dans une rage folle, et le borgne profitait bien sûr de cette faiblesse. Il savait que sous le caractère grincheux et solitaire du brun se cachait un cœur tendre, caché derrière une barrière de glace afin de se protéger. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir de la distance qu'il s'évertuait à mettre entre eux, lui aussi n'avait que trop souffert à cause des autres. Mais il en était fou, et cette barrière infranchissable le détruisait petit à petit.

Il s'était résolut il y a bien longtemps à vivre seul. Kanda ne ferait pas exception, même si ses sentiments n'avait jamais été aussi fort et sincères. Son devoir de Bookman passait avant tout, ainsi que la mort du comte Millénaire et des Noah. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion quand au « après ». Il repartirait avec son vieux panda de grand-père, sans un regard en arrière. Il sentait que la fin de cette guerre était proche, alors avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, il voulait avoir l'occasion de lui dire au moins une fois. Peu importe si son aimé ne l'entendait pas, c'était d'ailleurs mieux ainsi, mais au moins se serait dit.

-Je t'aime Yû.

L'aveu s'envola de ses lèvres dans un souffle d'air. Le concerné était toujours endormi, il n'y eu pas de réponse. Il n'en attendait pas. Il préférait rester dans l'ignorance que de souffrir d'un amour partagé mais non consommable. Il se leva lentement, caressa subtilement les longs cheveux noirs puis sortit, sans un regard en arrière.

La porte fut à peine refermée que les paupières du brun se soulevèrent à demi, un furtif sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres délicates. Touché au cœur, il se rendormit dans un soupire.

-Moi aussi, baka.


End file.
